<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close calls make you live harder by Bishopsdream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113329">Close calls make you live harder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishopsdream/pseuds/Bishopsdream'>Bishopsdream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(1mm)18x06, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishopsdream/pseuds/Bishopsdream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened off the screen after 18x06 in my opinion</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close calls make you live harder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick opened his eyes,blinked a few times because of the small sun rays that fell on his face,he definitely wasn't in his room,he tried moving but that was when he noticed the warm body laying on his chest.<br/>It was Ellie,he smiled as he removed some of her golden locks off her face,he admiring  how ethereal she was as she slept; starting to remember what happened yesterday.<br/>"I'm not okay with you getting blown up either"<br/>Nick was slightly surprised hearing the words come from Ellie,he thought she won't bring it up again like every time they talked about their feelings or were close to,he thought she was just saying this to keep him from going after the criminal,but looking at her face, he knew she meant it.<br/>"So what are we going to do about that ?" <br/>They shared a meaningful look,Nick moved carefully standing in front of her,barely leaving any space between them,their bodies were touching while she had her hands on his shoulders.<br/>He doesn't remember who moved forward first and closed the small gap between them ,but they ended up sharing a deep first kiss,deep enough that nothing around them mattered,not even the fact that they are standing on a bomb.<br/>A few minutes later they broke off the kiss, but before they could say anything they got interrupted by Gibbs' voice coming from upstairs "Bishop,Torres,are you there?"<br/>" I guess we will talk about us later" Ellie said, sharing a smile with Nick,before calling out for Gibbs and telling him that they are stranded in the basement.<br/>"Are the two of you okay? " Gibbs asked,  seemingly relieved to see them <br/>"We are okay, but we need the bomb squad" Ellie said <br/>"They are on their way" Gibbs said<br/>Soon enough the bomb squad was there,Nick could feel Ellie getting anxious once they started working on the bomb ,so he held her hand,getting her attention,and sending her a reassuring smile,which she returned, slightly squeezing his hand,he didn't even need to say anything,having him next to her was enough to make her feel safe,like it always did.<br/>Yet she was still worried about him "you should have left,this thing can go off at any minute" she said <br/>"What kind of partner will I be if I let you get blown up alone?" He said with a smile,yet she still had her serious face on <br/>"Seriously you need to go,I will be fine" Ellie said, trying  to convince him to leave <br/>"You will be fine but I'm not leaving" Nick  said,causing Ellie to sigh in frustration,she knew he wasn't going anywhere without her,yet deep down, she was slightly happy about it.<br/>They spent a few moments in silence before Ellie spoke again <br/>"Nick,would you like to spend the night with me? " she shyly asked him,he looked quite surprised by her question<br/>"I just don't want to stay alone tonight" she justified herself,slightly regretting asking the question,what if he said no?<br/>"Yeah sure,I'd love to" he said,making her smile.<br/>A few minutes later the bomb tech was done with the bomb,the sun was starting to set,and Gibbs was waiting for them  by the stairwell <br/>"Good job,now let's get you home " he said, they went to Gibbs' car,Ellie and Nick got into the back seat,since their car was trashed by the criminal Gibbs was driving them home. <br/>They spent the car ride in silence,with Ellie leaning her head on Nick's shoulder,almost getting blown up twice was alot for her. <br/>They arrived at Ellie's place first,Ellie got out of the car while Nick stayed behind "this is our stop,Gibbs,I'm staying with Ellie tonight, thank you for the ride" Nick said,getting out the car, but Gibbs stopped him" Torres" Gibbs said,catching his attention "yours and bishop's go bags are in the trunk, I grabbed them from your desks,I just didn't know which one to grab" he smiled at Nick's dumbfounded face as he continued "take care of her,Nick" <br/>"I will,thank you Gibbs" he said,getting over his intial shock with a smile,leaving the car and grabbing his go bag then heading towards Ellie,Gibbs watched them until they were out of his sight then he headed home,there was a certain rule that needed to be taken care of.<br/>Ellie and Nick went into her apartment and settled down on the couch,a few minutes of silence before Nick spoke "So,what should we do now?" <br/>"I think we should get changed,then order some food? " Ellie suggested <br/>"Sounds good to me" he said <br/>They both headed to where the bathroom/bedroom was,a few minutes later they were sitting back at the couch,they had ordered pizza and they were looking for something to watch on the TV,they eventually started watching an episode of how I met your mother,they got more comfortable as 20 minutes passed by that Ellie ended up leaning on Nick,putting her head on his chest and using him as a pillow.<br/>When the episode was over Ellie raised her head " I really appreciate you staying here tonight,Nick" she said,putting her hand on his chest<br/>"I'm glad to be here,he said,placing his hand over hers,she was about to say something when the door rang<br/>"This should be the pizza" Nick said,standing up and pulling Ellie to stand up as well<br/>"You get it,I'll bring the plates" he said, heading to the kitchen.<br/>Nick grabbed the plates and was about to leave the kitchen when he found Ellie leaning against the door frame <br/>" I was just on my way to..." nick was about to say something when Ellie walked to him and kissed him,but she didn't stop at this kiss, they escalated fast that their clothes ended up ditched on the kitchen floor before they went to the bedroom.<br/>Nick's reminiscing was cut by Ellie moving,he looked at her and she was awake.<br/>"Good morning" she said " Good morning" he replied,leaning in to give her a kiss <br/>"Have you been up for long?" Ellie asked him<br/>"No not really" he replied<br/>"Good, I think it's a good time to speak about us,you know before we go to work." She said, sitting up and turning to face him<br/>" What do you want to do about it?" He asked <br/>" I don't know,what if things between us don't work? Rule 12 exists for a reason" she said, as she looked down at her hands,Nick could tell that she was overthinking it, which won't end well if it went for long<br/>"We will never know unless we give it a shot " he said,grabbing her hand "and I really want to give us a chance,Ellie"<br/>"I want us to have a chance too,Nick" she  raised her head with a tiny smile on her lips <br/>" We will take it step by step,maybe I can take you out for a date tonight after work?" Nick suggested <br/>"I can't see why not,although we might be way past the dating stage already" she said, and they both laughed <br/>"I will text you the time when I get a reservation " <br/>"I guess it's settled then" Ellie said,warping herself in a bed sheet and standing up <br/>"Wait,where are you going? " he said,sounding slightly annoyed that she left the bed<br/>"I'm going to take a shower,because I don't want to be late to work" she said,before she stopped by door frame and faced him<br/>"You can join me if you want,you know,to save time and water" she said  with a grin on her face as she left the room,with nick following in toe after 5 seconds.<br/>Five years ago Nick couldn't have imagined himself ending up with Ellie,at some point he even admitted that she wasn't his type,but here he was,willing to take all his chances with her,and happier than he have been in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Thanks for reading!&lt;3 <br/>I really suck at leaving notes but I hope you enjoyed this,it's been almost a week and I'm not even this episode yet :)<br/>I really hope we get to see more of them on screen the next episode.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>